I'm Sorry you can blame it on me
by BAsupporter
Summary: Buffy is in L.A to visit her family and when at Lornes a frequent haunt of hers she runs into an old friend three guesses who but he discovers a shocking secret Buffy has a son is he the father? STORY NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charachters you recognize and I don not own the song I only changed a few of the lyrics to suit the story the song belongs to Akon but please Rand R and tell me whether or not you think I should continue it or not._**

Buffy stepped up on stage an indifferent expression on her face she was dressed scantily and looked completely at home on stage even when there was a huge crowd in the popular L.A club she was only in town for a few days but she was going to use that time to let loose like she always did when she was there visiting her father and Aunt Carol she started to sing letting go ignoring her senses that she should be patrolling or that this was _his_ town she knew she'd see the green skinned red horned demon watching her listening to her song his name was Lorne and he should've avoided letting him see her but he did let him he didn't like what she was keeping secret from his friend and so he made no move to let her see that Angel was there Angel though stunned that she could sing stuck around and listened ''This is a song I wrote recently while watching over my family'' she said sadly but well hidden a bit of anger and she started to sing

_**As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that  
I'm doing things that you'll be the one to suffer for  
and things that I really don't want to take responsibility for**_

**I'm sorry for the times that I left you alone in L.A  
I was on the job and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to leave  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know**

**That you were sitting home just wishing**

_**I would stay this time  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I'd disregard you**_

**I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for you my son  
I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there**

Angel was shocked she couldn't possibly be saying she had a son Buffy didn't have a son not that he knew of anyway Lorne gave him a guilty look and suddenly Angel knew that there was no demons at the club Doyle and Lorne just thought Angel should know...

**Because I'm in the streets like everyday  
I'm sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my boy**

Buffy shed a few stray tears as she thought about how much she hadn't said that she should've and how that her son would grow up and begin to wonder why his aunt would look after him while everyone elses mummy looked after them what would she tell him when he asked her why she was never there with them why she lived in Sunnydale while he lived in L.A it was daunting but pushing away those thoughts she concentrated on her song..__

**I understand that there's some problems  
And I'm not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you can't show**

**If I can't apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me**

**I'm sorry for the things that I'll put you through  
And all the times you won't know what is going on  
I'm sorry that you had to live with Auntie  
Just trying to stay safe until you heard from mummy again**

**When you would rather be home with your mummy  
As one big family with love and bliss  
And even though people treat me like a weapon to use and abuse  
I got a destiny even though you don't know**

**I got up and left you there all alone  
I'm sorry that I missed your first steps  
I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief  
I'm sorry that your learning words on your own**

**I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast  
I wish I would of listened and not be so mad  
I'm sorry that your life is turning out this way  
I'm sorry that the world takes my first priority it should be you.**

**I understand that there's some problems  
And I'm not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you can't show**

**If I can't apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me**

**You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me**

**Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
But they were dead wrong trying to put it on me  
I'm sorry that it took so long to visit  
But I was in trouble with the authorities**

**They all say their sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
And for the pain that she felt  
She's just a little young girl trying to have fun  
But daddy should of never let her out that young**

**I'm sorry for the deaths I should've prevented **

**How was I to know they'd be out so late on a darkened street****Why doesn't anybody want to take blame  
they back out blaming me  
I'm just a girl trying to live my life normally  
Because I love my friends I'll take that blame**

**Even though the blame's on them  
Even though the blame's on them  
Even though the blame's on them  
I'll take that blame from them**

**And you can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me  
You can put that blame on me  
You can put that blame on me**

**And you can put that blame on me**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and again if you think I should continue ti please tell me because I'm not too sure whether I should or not or if you just have a few sudjestions than I'd appreciate them too!**

**And you can put that blame on me**

Angel felt shocked there was no way Buffy could've had a kid at her age without him knowing he would've been able to tell even if he could not see the changes he would've heard them or atleast smelt them he was at the bar when she took a break promising to be back to the crowd who were yelling for an encore Buffy still hadn't seen him but she was heading for the bar her expression again indifferent until...

'' I didn't know you could sing'' he drawled to her as she moved into ear shot instantly he saw her stiffen her muscles tensing and er breathe caught in her throat

'' what are you doing here?'' she asked shocked and she looked nervous and he knew why he knew what she was wondering had he heard her song did he guess that it was about her son did he guess that she had a son?

'' I came here because Doyle and the owner of this club Lorne said there was a dangerous big league demon here it appears that was a lie to get me here'' he said off handedly pushing off the bar he was leaning on stalking closer to her and she knew he was angry that he was out to get the truth out of her one way or the other

'' oh I didn't know you knew Lorne'' she said trying to keep the shake out of her voice '' that doesn't matter since when do you have a son?'' he asked he was barely ten centimeters away from her she was backed up against a wall

'' I I umm I have to go Aunt Carol will get worried if I'm not home soon'' she said ducking under Angels arm and pratically running towards the exit

'' good I'll walk you home and we can talk on the way'' he growled, Buffy knew there was no way of getting out of it so with a sigh and a nod she picked up her jacket and lead the way out of the club and into the cool city air...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the other characters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon.**_

Doye let out a reliveved breath when he saw Angel and Buffy leave together '' we are so lucky neither of them decided to blame us for anything they would've killed us'' he exclaimed taking a large gulp of his drink hoping it will settle his nerves

'' relax Angel wouldn't kill you he needs you because of your visions the most he'd do is threaten and give you the cold shoulder now Buffy on the other hand again she wouldn't kill but she would get violent I remember the first time I spoke to that girl believe me my throat hurts just thinking about it really shouldn't call a pissed off slayer sweetie when she doesn't know your a good demon she was furious and was about to take it out on me before I explained what I was to her and nearly pissed myself'' shuddered Lorne taking a swig of his scotch

'' it doesn't matter any way Buffy had no right to keep something like that from Angel we did the right thing and Angel will thank us for it one day so will she when all this is ovr and part b of our plan is put into action'' smirked Lorne '' yeah once we get Delia on board things will be fine''...

Buffy's heart was racing oh god what would she tell him she'd never thought about what would happen if anyone found out about him she didn't know what she was going to say and she was glad for the awkward silence and found she sorely missed it when it ended

'' Buffy are you going to tell me how you have a son I didn't know about or what?'' growled Angel studying her carefully for any hint as to what she was thinking what she was feeling she looked like a deer caught in the headligths

'' o'okay''she stammered taking a deep breathe she felt calmer calm enough to tell him the truth

'' his name is Liam O'connor he's nearly a year old and I'll explain the rest if you promise not to say anything until I'm finished okay?'' said Buffy amazed at herself as to how calm she sounded how steady when inside all she wanted to do was run and run far far away too Angel only nodded in replythey continued to walk down the footpath.

'' I had Liam when I came here to L.A after the Angelus incident I don't know why Angelus didn't realize I was pregnant I'd been so worried about it over the past month before I'd left to L.A I got a job at a diner and an apartment I'd planned to live there with him dissapear from my old life but after meeting Lily and having to save her and myself from a hell demension I realized I couldn't run from my life I planned to have Liam in L.A and then head back to Sunnydale explain everything to them then I lived and worked with Lily after that when my Aunt Carol discovered me she knew imeadiatly why I had run away and I made her promise not to tell anyone I was there exspecially not my dad or mom she doesn't get along well with them so it wasn't too hard to avoid talking to them she talked me inot living with her and things were fine for awhile''

Buffy paused looking at Angel knowing he was connecting the dots he would know Liam was his the name alone was a dead away it was Angels name when he was human she continued the story thankful that Angel didn't interrupt

'' but later one night I had been feeling pains in my stomach Liam wasn't due for another few weeks so I was worried I guess I'd been tracked by them but I was alone Lily was working and Aunt Carol was at a friends place there had to be about ten of these things I knew I couldn't fight them and when one of them hit me it was like fire spread through me'' shuddered Buffy

''I don't know how I knew but I knew I was going to go into labour soon and if I didn't get away from these demons they were going to kill me and take Liam it was the first time I really thought about how Liam would be different to other kids that him being the son of a slayer and a vampire would make him basically a collectible in the demon community'' '' when I'd gotten away from them and with the help of a friend of mine Gunn turned up at the right time and helped me loose the demons and got me to the hospital after he was born and they were done checking that he was going to be okay I realized he'd never be safe in Sunnydale if people knew about him even the gang it could get out and if Demons found out about him they'd be after him he was in danger if he lived with me so I told Aunt Carol all about that and to my surprise she already knew she agreed to look after Liam I left and went back to Sunnydale'' once Buffy was done explaining everything telling him why she hid the fact that Liam exsisted she could only hope he would understand why she had to do it

'' Buffy why didn't you tell me even if we couldn't tell the others you could've told me Buffy'' growled Angel ''I know I know I should've I was just so scared that something would take him away from me that I'd loose him like I lost you and then when you first came back I didn't know if it was safe to tell you yet you were still so unstable and later I didn't know how to tell you I was planning on telling you I was but things kept coming up and then when you were leaving I couldn't just throw it in could I?'' snapped Buffy annoyed at how Angel was acting

'' you could've told me somehow Buffy what were you going to do? keep him a secret for the rest of your life?'' shouted Angel he knew people could see them they were on the sidewalk of an urban street of course people could see them! but he didn't care she'd hid something huge from him and was getting snappy with him just because he was angry at her about it he had every right to be angry.

'' what was I supposed to do Angel how was I supposed to tell you I didn't know how you were going to react and if it was like this I'm glad I didn't tell you!'' shouted Buffy '' I have every right to be angry with you Buffy you hid this from me I had to find out by accident that I had a son!'' Buffy knew that he was right that she had done this but she was just so mad at how after all the things he'd done to her he was lecturing her on keeping things from him so she did the only thing she could do she walked away without a word to him she walked the rest of the way down the pathway Angel furious followed her she didn't care she knew as soon as she got inside he couldn't continue the argument he didn't have an invite to her Aunts house.

'' Oh no we're not done yet we're sorting this out now'' argued Angel following her they were just outside her Aunts house now '' Leave me alone Angel! I don't have to listen to this anymore you left me remember you said you didn't want to be a part of my life well Liam's apart of my life so get lost!'' shouted Buffy angrily and even as she said those words she knew she didn't mean it she could see the hurt flash across his face but before either could say anything there was a very loud explosion...

**_A/N Please R and R sorry I was strapped for ideas so this chapters pretty shitty._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been trying to finish my other stories and I've had the worst writers block so it has taken me awhile to get back to this story but here it is and if I get more reviews I'll try extra hard to finish this story as fast as possible so please R and R I really need the feedback!**_

_**By the way I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all still belong to Joss Whedon.**_

It was like everything after the initial explosion of fire happened everything was warped it was as if someone had turned off the sound and everything was going in slow motion Buffy and Angel barely jumped out of the way of the blast the flames licking their heels as they did Buffy looked back at the house which was now a burning inferno the glass from the windows was shattered and partially melted in some places but Buffy didn't notice any of this just that the house her Aunt and son were supposed to be in was on fire and they could still be inside hurt or worse scrambling to her feet even through her legs were pretty badly scraped up with broken glass but numb with worry and panic she ran towards the burning house Angel made a grab for her to try and keep her from running into the house but she narrowly escaped his reach and made her way inside dodging bits of falling debris.

Searching frantically inside the rooms as she made her way towards Liam's room she could hear Angel yelling for her but she continued shouting for her Aunt Carol crying for Liam finally she'd managed to get to Liam's room '' Liam! Aunt Carol!'' she cried she tried rummaging for him in the rubble hoping that they weren't already dead that they were safe and hopefully out of the house she heard a sudden crack and popping and a flare of light in the far corner of the room and then suddenly she found herself being practically thrown out the window the only thing shielding her from the glass as they tumbled through the window and onto the grass was Angel's body.

Angel didn't waste a second dragging her away from the house and just as they reached the curb their was a loud boom and the house was enveloped in flame and bits of the walls blew out from the house Angel turned her away from the house shielding her from the bits of rubble that were blown from the house the street was by now lined with police and fire engines there were people rushing over the lawn to try and control the fire and save the neighboring houses from the blaze Angel held Buffy even as she dropped to her knees sobbing in fear that her son was most likely in the house when it exploded and if he was there was no way he could have survived the first explosion let alone the second one Buffy only prayed her Auntie and him by some miracle weren't in the house............

Kate Lockley didn't often get called out for these sort of things she dealt with murder not house fires or rather in this case house explosions the only reason she found herself at the scene was they were short on officers in this department and she had nothing better to do so here she was with a sigh she stepped out of her car and was shocked by the level of destruction caused by the explosion the house was reduced to bits of charred wood and rubble one of the other officers she worked with Jacob Reynolds was already there questioning some of the neighbors when he spotted her he excused himself and mad his way over to her

'' hey Jacob what have we got here what happened ''

'' Kate terrible isn't it apparently there's supposed to have been a kid in the house when it exploded the mother is hysterical we were barely able to console her long enough to get all the necessary information out of her '' he explained nodding towards two people sitting on the curb the first thing Kate noticed about the woman was she was young which meant she was most likely a teenage mother the next was how strikingly beautiful she was and the third was what stopped Kate in her tracks the man that was sitting with her that had his arms around her looking like he was very familiar with the girl in his arms was Angel dressed in his usual black his clothes were charred and burnt in places but otherwise he was unharmed the girl whoever she was, was a lot worse for wear her knuckles were badly cut up and she was covered in soot her clothes were also charred and her legs were scraped badly Kate pitied the girl immensely Kate was so intent in her study of Angel and the girl she didn't notice Jacob stop to talk to one of the firemen it was only when he called her name she took her eye's off her

'' Well the fire technicians have just confirmed this fire was deliberately lit they found remnants of a low impact explosives in the rubble and whoever did it knew what they were doing '' sighed Jacob

'' Do they know whether the child and the Aunt were in the house when they were set off'' asked Kate '' that actually is the one bit of good news we've got they were not in the house but we have reason to believe they were taken from it then the house was set to blow up''

'' so what are we thinking it was a kidnapping?'' asked Kate confused

'' no if it was a kidnapping why would they have blown up the house they'd want us to know they'd taken them ''

''well we better go tell her what we've discovered do you know her name?''huffed Kate again turning to look at the girl ''yeah its Buffy Summers you should probably question them now too ''

'' I'm on it see you back at the station Jacob''...

Angel held Buffy close as she cried thoughts of their argument earlier completely forgotten as his need to protect her and ease her pain overwhelmed him he was still rocking her slightly in his arms stroking her hair whispering sweet nothings in Gaelic to her only interrupted when

'' Buffy Summers? '' Angel glanced up to see who had spoken and saw that it was Kate who had spoken Buffy turned in Angels embrace to face Kate '' yes''

''okay Miss Buffy I'm detective Kate Lockley now I know you've been through a lot today but I just have to go over a few things with you and you too Angel '' explained Kate '' first we may have some good news it seems your Aunt and your son were not in the house when the explosion occurred'' Buffy felt better just hearing that there was a chance her son and Aunt were alive and hopefully unharmed

'' but we also believe they may have been kidnapped by whoever caused the explosion I have to ask do you know anyone that could have a motive to take them anyone at all '' continued Kate

Angel knew as well as Buffy did that it was highly unlikely this was something the police could handle so they lied and Kate knew they did but she said nothing she knew this was a case for Angel and from the look of it it was highly personal so she gave them all the information the police had and silently wished them good luck she just hoped they could find the child before anything happened to him as she got into the car she looked back at them the way Angel held her the way he looked at her and any thought that Kate had about herself and Angel being in a relationship together were forgotten she didn't have a chance........

_**A/N Okay there it is chapter 3 hopefully you like it and I apologize for how long it took me to update hopefully I'll be able to update within the next few days so again if you have any thoughts on how I can improve the story are welcome and reviews are craved for so please R and R! **_


	4. Authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Okay I am very sorry that this story has remained untouched for some time but as of now I've decided that if anyone would like to adopt the plot and already posted chapters as their own or is interested in doing a collaboration send me your ideas for the story and I'll get back to you. again I am so sorry! _

_**Thank you **_

_**Love BAsupporter**_


End file.
